1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a brake cable fixing device for a parking brake (see e.g. Brake Handbook, 9th edition 1985; Bartsch Verlag; page 135).
2. Description of the Related Art
Duo-servo parking brakes are known which are actuated mechanically by means of a cable control. This type of brake is used in vehicles which are equipped with disc brakes at all wheels. It is accommodated in the hat section of the rear wheel disc brake, the brake shoes being urged against a parking brake drum by an expanding lock. The expanding lock is composed of a pressure bracket and an actuating lever which both engaged with a hinge pin. In this configuration, the brake cable is pinned by an ear in the actuating lever. In addition to the hazards presented by the cable which hangs out, the mounting procedure of inserting the brake cable is cumbersome since the cable must be passed through the steering knuckle via the protective bushing into the expanding lock. This procedure is even more difficult if the brake drum has already been installed.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to create a fixing device for a brake cable in which an easy, uncomplicated insertion of the brake cable into the expanding lock of a brake drum is ensured free of the risk of accidents, without necessitating the use of tools.